1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system that has an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a recording medium and a plurality of post-processing apparatuses that comprise an insertion apparatus for inserting insertion media among recording media, and a control method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with enhanced speed and improved image quality of image forming apparatuses using electrophotographic method and/or ink-jet printing apparatuses, a technique called print-on-demand (POD) has emerged that can handle a large number of copies or jobs.
In POD, printing operation and post-processing are performed in accordance with individual operator's needs in an office environment in which a finishing apparatus and the like capable of book binding and/or stapling is connected to an image forming apparatus.
In a conventional image forming system for application to POD that is composed of a plurality of apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses or post-processing apparatuses, the apparatuses transmit/receive data relating to printing jobs through communication among them to process a series of printing jobs including image formation and post-processing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-15225 proposes the configuration of an image forming system that consists of an image forming apparatus main body and a number of post-processing apparatuses and allows one to select any post-processing function provided by a number of the post-processing apparatuses.
The Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-15225, however, does not disclose a configuration where a plurality of post-processing apparatuses equipped with insertion apparatuses that are capable of inserting recording media (hereinafter “sheets”) are present in an image forming system. That is, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-15225 does not disclose a configuration for selecting an insertion apparatus that supplies sheets during execution of a selected post-processing function when post-processing for a printing job is set.
When an operator manipulates insertion of sheets individually from a plurality of insertion apparatuses in an image forming system, the operator has to determine any insertion apparatus that is limited in use by a selected post-processing function. When an operator performs manipulation separately for each printing job, there could be a problem of operational error. For example, if the operator selects an insertion apparatus that is positioned downstream of a post-processing apparatus selected as an apparatus for discharging sheets, the selection is inconsistent and thus result in an operational error.
There could also be a problem that a desired post-processing of a selected post-processing apparatus cannot be realized (i.e., productivity (or throughput) of an image forming system reduces) due to restriction of the processing ability of an insertion apparatus.
In an image forming system, arrangement of post-processing apparatuses may be changed. Thus, the operator has to be conscious of such a change when manipulating sheet insertion individually, which is inconvenient in terms of possible operational error or flexibility of system operation.
In view of such drawbacks, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming technique that prevents operation error, has high productivity, and enables operation of a flexible image forming system.